Disbelief
by LadyMadonna922
Summary: I know that vampires can't get pregnant, but i decided that in my own little story they can. Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens have to figure out what to do. Besides, isn't making the impossible happen what writing's all about?D
1. News

I went into my room and sat down on the bed, dizzy and confused. How could this happen? It just didn't seem to fit. This wasn't supposed to happen to me, it wasn't possible, I was still nineteen, and now I had to be nineteen for another nine months. What would the child be like? Would it be a vampire? Or a half vampire? The worst part was, the entire family would know everything. I seemed so wrong that this should happen, wrong for the family and me. I knew that, in theory, this was acceptable, because Edward and I were married, but still, I'm too young. How would I tell the rest of the Cullens? All of the sudden I found myself bawling, tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall and I was gasping for air. I sat there for a few minutes, wallowing in my misery, when a soft knock on the door awoke me from my trance. I tried to stop my tears for a moment so I wouldn't look so bad, but it was no use.

"Yes?" I answered, my voice muffled by my sleeve as I tried to wipe my nose. The door creaked open and Alice glided into the room, closing the door behind her. She came over to the bed and hopped on, giving me a tight hug.

"Bella," she said softly. "It's okay." Of course she knew, she was psychic after all, she might have even known before I did. I simply nodded and let a new wave of tears flow down my face.

"This wasn't supposed to h-h-happen, it's imp-p-possible. I mean…how? It can't, it j-just can't! Alice, what should I do?" She pulled me even closer, rubbing my shoulder and patting my hair.

"Bella, we never though it was possible either, they only thing I can think of, is that things were different because you're still human, still fertile. While Edward is not, the venom might still carry some of his genes, but I really never would have though that possible…" She became silent for a moment, immersed in thought. "Oh, Bella. What would you like me to do? I haven't told anybody yet, but I can if you wish." She spoke in a soft, hesitant voice.

"I don't see how I'll be able to hide it for very l-l-long." With that though I nearly burst into hysterics, Alice looked a bit nervous.

"Bella, would you like me to call Edward?" She asked. The thought of having Edward here seemed to make everything better, I was sure he would know what to do.


	2. Edward

I assured Alice that she should call Edward because he would instantly panic if he heard my tearful voice; she agreed and was gone in a flash. I got up and turned on some soft music, hoping it would help me relax. Alice joined me a minute later, taking a seat on the black leather couch and informing me that Edward had been hunting nearby, so he would be here within fifteen minutes. I simply nodded, rubbing my temples with my fingers, trying to calm myself down for his arrival. _How was I going to tell him?_ I thought. _What would his reaction be? What if he though I had cheated on him? _All of these horrible thoughts swam through my head. _No._ I told myself._ I would tell him the truth and he would believe me, I could not cheat on him like that._ I was sure that he knew that, but I nonetheless, I was still extremely nervous.

I sat there with my arms wrapped around my knees for what seemed like an eternity. This didn't feel real, I felt like at any moment, I would wake up and see Edward's beautiful face beside me. Hoping Alice wouldn't see, I pretended to scratch my arm, but pinched my self instead, but I didn't wake up.

Alice left a minute later, saying that she didn't want to spoil anything with her thoughts, and if I should need her, I just needed to yell. Only a moment after her departure, I looked up and saw my own personal god standing in front of me, looking so amazing that I felt guilty about what I was about to tell him. He instantly looked concerned as he saw my red, tear-stained cheeks and the expression on my face.

"Bella?" he asked. "Bella, what's wrong?" he said, kneeling in front of me, kissing my cheek. "Alice was just translating all of the Iliad into Braille." He said. I looked out the window, half expecting to see her out there. I looked back into his beautiful topaz eyes and felt the tears, which I though to have been repressed, side down my cheek once again. He pulled me into his arms and I grasped him tightly, burying my face into his sweater, my chest heaving against his strong arms. I pulled my face away from his sweater and looked up at him, his eyes were intent and caring.

"Edward, I'm…I-I-I mean, we're…oh Edward. I d-d-don't know what to think. I n-n-never thought that…or…" I couldn't seem to put a sentence together, this was all so strange. I'd never thought that I'd ever have to say what I was about to say. He looked at me, his confusion apparent.

"Bella, please tell me what is upsetting you. You are torturing me now, I hate to see you like this, please let me make it better." He said, kissing my hair.

"Edward, I don't think you can make this better." I said my voice thick with emotion and tears, as I rubbed the moisture from my eyes so that I could see him clearly. He sat down on the bed, pulling me into his lap. Waiting for me to continue. "Edward, I don't know how, or why this is happening, but I swear I didn't cheat on you, you know I couldn't, I love you more than life, as you well know. So I swear…"

"Bella." He interrupted. "What happened? What in the world could make you so upset?" He was very serious now, he pulled me off his lap and set me beside him so he could look at me.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said looking straight into his eyes. He didn't say anything for a moment, each of us the others expression.

"Bella, It is impossible for me to get you pregnant." He said quietly, his eyes looked almost hurt.

"I thought so too, Edward, but I swear I didn't cheat on you, you know I wouldn't, how could I when I love you so much?" I asked. He didn't say anything to this, I began to worry. "Edward…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked, taking my hand into his.

"As sure as anybody can be." I took a deep breath. "I'm very late Edward. And I haven't been feeling very well."

"You're sure you aren't sick?" asked Edward. The more I talked about it, I began to feel a bit more comfortable around this subject. I answered all of his questions without hesitation, something about having him here comforted me greatly, after all, we were in this together.

"I don't think so, I usually feel fine later in the day." I told him. He nodded.

"Have you taken a test?" He asked quietly.

"No, not yet."

"Would you mind if I left for a few minutes to go get one for you?" he asked, I grabbed his arm, afraid that I would fall apart again if he left. "I don't know if you should come Bella, people might rush to conclusions. I promise to be back in five minutes."

"But what if somebody sees you? People will rush to the same conclusions seeing you buy it." I told him.

"Nobody will see me." He promised. He kissed me softly on the lips, and then quickly left.


	3. Truth

I didn't have to wait very long, Edward was back within the five minutes he had promised, holding a plastic grocery bag with bright red letters spelling "Thank You!" on it. I wanted to hide that bag, I felt like the moment I would touch it, this would all become official. Part of me didn't want to know the truth, that part of my wanted to live in denial, but the moment I looked at Edward, I realized that no matter how badly I wanted to run away and hide, I had to do this now. For all he's done for me, I had to be brave this once. He must of sensed my fear, because he wrapped me up in his arms once again, kissing me slowly and sweetly, seemingly pulling away my fears each time his fabulous lips touched mine.

"Isabella Cullen, I love you no matter what happens and I will be there for you always. Do not forget this." He whispered in my ear, I nodded and kissed him once more before slipping out of his arms. He held out the bag and with just a short moment of hesitation, I took it from him and walked into the bathroom while he sat on the couch. Having seen the odd expression on his face as he sat down, I realized that it must be extremely hard for him to wait for the result as well.

A little while later I emerged, Edward was by my side in half a heartbeat, looking eager. I handed him the small device, keeping my eyes down so I wouldn't give it away. It only took him a second for him to understand and before I knew what was happening, he scooped me up into his arms and was kissing me madly. Not quite understanding his reaction, I kissed him back, just as passionately, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, and my legs around his waist. His lips strayed from my mouth, so I took the opportunity to talk.

"Edward," I said gasping for air. "What was that for?" I asked. He stopped kissing me, but kept his cold lips against the warm skin of my neck.

"What do you mean, 'what was that for'!" He asked, I could hear the ecstasy in his voice. "I've just found out that my wife is pregnant with my child, when I had previously though that impossible! Why on earth _shouldn't_ I be happy?" h e wondered.

"So you're…happy about this?" I asked slowly. He grinned his infamous crooked grin, only this time, the glow of it was ten thousand times brighter. He almost blinded me with his radiating beauty.

"Yes, Bella, I am very happy." He assured me, the way he said this reminded me of the way he spoke when I had just tried on my engagement ring. "Bella, this is giving you more of the normal life you deserve than I ever thought possible. I know that there are going to be some problems that come along with this, but…Bella. Do you know that I have always wanted to be a father? I never mentioned it to you because I never thought that it would ever happen." I felt relieved at hearing this. When I had first told him that I believed I was pregnant, he hadn't seemed very excited, in fact, he had seemed sort of upset. Upon hearing this now, my love for him swelled and before I could stop myself, I lunged for his mouth. He took my attack well, gently setting me down on the silky sheets of our bed while sliding over me as we kissed. I was quite contented lying there kissing him for a while, when suddenly, he stopped and sat up, bringing me up with him. I groaned in protest, but he just chuckled.

"Alice is outside the door," he explained. "She wants to talk to us, although I don't know what about, she's been getting very good at guarding her thoughts." He said, and with that, the door opened and Alice walked into the room, grinning wildly.

"You know what they say, Edward. Practice makes perfect." She said as she gracefully glided over to us, then looked at me. "I would like to inform you that everybody will get back from hunting at 8:34." She told me. Worry instantly invaded me. Edward had momentarily distracted me from me fears about telling the family the news, but now they all came rushing back to me.


	4. Suds

"Edward," I gasped, "The family." I looked at him, and then at Alice, my hand hovering at my mouth. "I don't think I want to tell them all, not yet. I don't think I'm ready for them to know." Edward took my face gently between his hands.

"Bella, what are you afraid of?" he asked. He was so close, his sweet, cold breath invaded my senses, almost causing me to forget what I was about to say.

"What if I'm wrong?" I stuttered. "Or what if I loose it? If this is supposed to be impossible, then there's probably a large chance that it won't work out." Edward dropped his hands and turned to Alice.

"Alice? Is Bella going to lose the baby?" he asked. The word "baby" sounded so incredibly sweet and unreal coming from his lips. I peeked at Alice's reaction out of the corner of my eye. She hopped over to me in one big leap.

"Bella, as far as I can see, you will not lose the baby. I know you don't want the rest of the family to know yet, and I completely understand that, but as awkward as it may be, and I know Edward will agree to this, I think you should tell Carlisle tonight. We are all very confused as to why this has happened, and if anybody can make sense of this, it will be Carlisle." She paused, getting up her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. "Besides, if you go to any other doctor in the hospital, I guarantee that word will travel to La Push." My heart stopped. Jacob. I hadn't seen him in such a long time. What would he think of this? I had hurt him so badly already, would this be the icing on the cake? As much as I hated to think about it, I realized that I had to be the one to tell him. I moaned, imagining the pain I was yet to cause him. How could I be so cruel to him, when all he did was love me? _No._ I told myself. _I am married to Edward, he is my love, and he is the one I cannot live without._ I felt guilty having these thoughts of Jacob, when Edward hated him so intensely. Alice must have realized that La Push was still a tender subject. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Its okay Alice," I said quietly, "I do see your point. I suppose I'll have to tell Carlisle tonight." She looked pleased at my decision. I turned to Edward, he was immersed in deep in thought.

"Everything will be fine Bella." She assured me, kissing my on the cheek before disappearing.

"Bella, you..." he started to say, then stopped himself "...you need dinner, its almost seven." I looked at him carefully, but he averted his eyes. Even though I couldn't read minds, I knew that wasn't what he originally wanted to tell me, but I decided not to press him.

"Yes, I guess I should eat before everybody gets back." I said. Edward took my hand and we walked out of the room. I was only three steps down the staircase, when I stumbled over my foot, Edward quickly caught me before I fell.

"Bella, you have got to be more careful. Especially now that you are carrying our child." He told me, worry in his eyes. I imagined that he was thinking of all the possible ways I would stumble, or fall, hurting the baby and myself. This agitated me slightly, how was I supposed to stop myself from tripping? I couldn't help it no matter how hard I tried.

"Yes, of course, my clumsiness was all fun and games before, but I suppose I'll have to kick the habit now that I'm pregnant…" I said sarcastically, wiggling out of his arms. He just chuckled

"My Bella." He whispered in my ear. "My lovely, wonderful Bella." I felt his lips pressing into mine. I responded with out thinking, as always, pressing my self against him, my own lips parting, taking in his sweet breath. I whined as he pulled away, furrowing my eyebrows, annoyed that he should take himself away from me, but this only caused him to laugh. I turned away from him and attempted to get down from his arms once more, this time he let me go, gently setting me down. My bare feet hit a hard, tile floor, I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived in the kitchen. Brushing the wrinkles out of my shirt, I turned to walk towards the refrigerator. Before I had moved in with the Cullens, the fridge had just been a prop for when they had company over, but now that I was here, it was always full to the brim of every kind of food imaginable. I pulled out some leftover chicken and rice, covering it with a plate and putting it in the microwave.

"I want to make something for you, I need to practice my cooking skills." Edward told me, flipping through a stray magazine on the table. He had recently acquired a liking for cooking, which I assumed had to do with me. Naturally, Edward was already at a five star restaurant quality cooking, without having taste buds. I had been surprised to find how good he was at cooking, I had thought that to be one thing that he might not excel at because he and his family couldn't eat. Well, at least they couldn't eat normal food...

"Edward, you don't have to cook for me, you already do just about everything else. I have to have _something _to do or else I'll go crazy." The microwave beeped and I retrieved my dinner and grabbed a glass of milk then sat down across from him.

"Don't you like my cooking?" he asked. I took a bite of rice, rolling my eyes.

"Of course I like your cooking Edward, you're just as amazing at cooking as you are at everything else. My amazing Edward." I smiled to myself, stabbing a piece of chicken.

"Bella, if there's ever anything you want…" He started, but I cut him off.

"I know, I know, I can have anything I want. But that's to easy Edward! Make me work for it! Please, I feel worthless, just sitting around all day while you fan me and feed me grapes by hand."

"While I do love that mental image, I must inform you that you're mistaken. Bella, you are anything but worthless. Never say that, you are worth _everything._ And you deserve everything, you are giving up more than anybody. Why must you pick the day you find out that you're pregnant to decide that you want to do more work around the house? That's not going to happen, Bella, but if it makes you feel better, you can do a few things, grocery shopping maybe? Alice and Esme have been having fun exploring the many food choices of today, I'm sure they wouldn't object to having you tag along." He suggested. I sighed, deciding to revisit this topic later.

"Fine, for now, but you haven't heard he last of me." I tried to sound menacing, but I don't think it worked because he just grinned. We didn't say anything for a while, he seemed to be immersed in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after a while. His eyes twinkled as he looked up at me.

"Names." He said simply. I groaned loudly as I scooped up the last forkful of rice.

"None of that." I said, shaking my head as I got up and filled the sink with sudsy water.

"You think I'm getting ahead of myself?" he asked.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Oh Bella." He said, and I was suddenly in his arms. He kissed my forehead, then my eyelids, moving down my face to my nose and cheeks.

"Edward!" I laughed, splashing some suds from the sink on him. He reacted by setting me on the counter.

"Yes?" he said. Placing bunches of kisses all over my face. I couldn't help but giggle even more. He finally moved on to my lips, I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He moved his hands up as down my back, causing my breathing to increase to near hyperventilation as I kissed him.

"Bella," he laughed, examining out shirts. I looked down at my gray cotton shirt, then at him, we were both soaked with the sudsy water. We began to laugh loudly. I grabbed a handful of suds, setting it on his head. Even with suds on his head, he looked like a god. He reached up and put some of it on my nose.

"Edward! Now I have to shower before the family gets back!" I said between giggles. He kissed me once more.

"Then lets go." He murmured, and led me upstairs.


	5. Reunion

I slipped into a clean blue blouse and blue jeans. Edward had changed into a green button up shirt and dark jeans, looking as delicious as ever, I was so glad he was mine.

"I hope you aren't planning on going into public wearing that." I told him, bending over to towel dry my hair.

"Is there something wrong with this?" he said, I could feel his eyes on me. I stood up meeting his gaze.

"You'll cause teenage girls all over to run into walls. They'll be too busy gawking at you to watch where they're going. I really can have my husband responsible for something like that." I told him, he looked at me skeptically.

"Please tell me I am not the cause behind your inability to stay on your feet." He said, I shrugged, not wanting to answer his question. We walked downstairs a minute later, this time Edward held a tight grip around me so I didn't trip again, I rolled my eyes.

"Where did Alice go?" I asked.

"She had some errands to run." He said simply. "She'll be back in a minute or two."

"Oh." I said, walking into the front room, sitting down on the couch, Edward joining me. I had expected to feel incredibly different being pregnant, but now that I was, I still felt like the same old Bella. Edward helped with that, I think. He'd been trying to distract me for the past few hours, and doing an excellent job at it. Even though I knew this was a huge deal, it didn't seem so important right now. This would all change when the family got back.

I heard an engine stop in the driveway and a second later the door opened. I felt my face fall, suddenly realize that I actually had to _tell_ someone now. I felt my palms start to sweat, my ears and cheeks burning red. Edward stood up, everybody was suddenly here. Upon seeing their faces, I began to calm down._ This is going to be okay._ I thought. _What's the worst that can happen? Edward will be with me the whole time. _Carlisle and Esme were in front, calm and collected, followed my Rosalie, as blonde and beautiful as ever. Emmett was next, just as huge, followed by…Jasper. I had forgotten about him, he was looking at me intently, probably wondering what I was so nervous about. Like Alice could tell the future, and Edward could read minds, jasper could sense emotions and kind of control them, this must be why I had called down after they had entered. I felt a strong need to be nervous now, but Jasper just wouldn't let me. Edward gave a curt nod at Jasper, probably answering a question he had heard in Jaspers mind. I would have to tell Jasper now as well, darn.

"Welcome back." Edward said good-naturedly. "How was hunting?"

"It went as well as hunting can go." Replied Carlisle, Edward nodded.

"While I am very glad to see all of you, I must ask if Carlisle would mind stepping into the next room with Bella and I? Just for a moment, we have something we would like to inform you of." Said Edward.

"Of course." He said to Edward, politely excusing himself from the others, and Edward lead Carlisle and I into the living room.

"Edw…" I started, but he put a finger to my lips, closing his eyes.

"Jasper? Rose? Emmett?" he said accusingly, I heard a grumbling from the hallway and Edward sighed. They had obviously been attempting to eaves drop, not an easy feat when the person you're eavesdropping on can read minds. "I'm apologize Bella, continue."

"Um, never mind." I said quietly.

"Bella, is there something upsetting you?" said Carlisle. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. Carlisle turned to Edward, who looked at me.

"Would you like me to tell him Bella?" he asked quietly. I knew I should have bucked up and told him myself, but at the moment, my body decided to go with its instincts and just nodded. Edward truly was the most amazing being on the planet, telling his father that his nineteen-year-old wife was pregnant, with no fuss either. I felt entirely unworthy.

"Is it possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant?" Edward asked, not even flinching, like I did. Carlisle's honey colored eyes gazed at me, then went back to Edward.

"Am I correct in the assumption that you believe Bella to be pregnant?" Carlisle said, raising a perfect eyebrow. Edward nodded and my chin twitched downward a bit in an attempt at nodding.

"How sure are you?" he asked, using his doctor voice rather than his fatherly voice. Edward looked at me, as if asking how much he should say, I shrugged.

"She's very…late. And hasn't felt her best either. She took a test, and it came out positive, but I don't know how accurate that is under the circumstances." Edward said. _Well_, I thought, _Edward has apparently been thinking about that a lot. _Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, I'm not sure I would trust a test. While she is still human, the hormones may have been changed a bit." Edward suddenly looked nervous, grabbing my hand.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing to worry about I think, but we'll have to watch her. Are you planning on telling the others?"

"No." I blurted out. "Erm, I mean, not yet." I corrected myself, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, looking away from my father-in-law.

"Hmm." He said. "May I ask how long you think you have been pregnant for?" asked Carlisle. I instantly wanted to hide under a blanket somewhere, I could feel my blush intensify, possibly setting a record of some sort. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella, would you feel better if I just talked to Edward?"

"Um…" I started, but Carlisle's gaze was on Edward.

"Almost two months. And not that I know of, but she hasn't been eating much. Yes." Said Edward, replying to the questions in Carlisle's head, which I could only guess. Edward gave my hand a squeeze.

"She says that she hasn't, and I trust her. I think she would have smelled different if that had been the case." Said Edward to yet another question in Carlisle's mind.


	6. Thoughts

After a bit more questioning, Carlisle left Edward and I alone, a bit confused and let down, telling us only to "monitor my condition". Having only heard half of their conversation, I came to the conclusion that Carlisle was still fairly sure that it was quite impossible for a vampire to impregnate a human, but decided to keep the possibility open. I suppose that Edward saw his side of thinking better, but it was depressing to think that I might not be pregnant, even though I had shivered at the thought previously. Edward had been so happy, the thought of him holding our child made me smile to myself.

The next few days went by the same as it had been, I felt a bit off in the mornings, but got better towards the afternoon, Carlisle informed me that taking iron supplements early in the morning could have this effect, but I assured him that I wasn't taking any. It wasn't until a few days later, that Carlisle and Edward really started to question their earlier judgment.

I woke up to complete darkness outside, the red glowing block letters of the clock to my right told me that it was 5:30AM. I could hear my stomach gurgling, and I felt a bit sick, I hoped that I hadn't caught a bug of some sort. Edward was lying on the other side of the bed, staring at the ceiling, his eyes caught my movement, and he turned and met my own.

"Good morning my lovely angel." He said, kissing the top of my head, as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could make out his beautiful eyes looking at me with a concerned expression. "You don't look very well." He said, "Do you feel okay?" I intending on telling him that I felt a little bit under the weather, but instead, a sudden wave nausea overtook me and I groaned.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? Sweetheart, do you want me to get Carlisle? Bella?" He was instantly kneeling beside me on the me, stroking my hair." He was instantly worried, but I shook my head that I would be fine. A second later I slowly sat up and got out of bed, then made a mad dash for the bathroom. Edward was there before me, helping hold back my hair as I retched into the toilet. When I was finished, he rubbed my back, and offered me a glass of water. I rejected the water and I instead puked once more into the toilet. I was sure that the rest of the household must have heard all of this, being unable to sleep, and having incredible hearing, I hoped nobody would come in to see what was wrong. For the next few minutes, I sat with Edward in the bathroom, letting him rub my back and give me glasses of water. I felt absolutely horrible, yet for some reason, the thought of morning sickness was from my mind.

Edward had been quiet for quite some time, holding me loosely against his chest. When he did speak, his tone sounded unsure, and quiet. This was a very odd occurrence for Edward.

"Bella, do you feel any better?" he asked, I tried to nod, but I don't think it worked. "This is too much, you have to be pregnant. I don't know how, well, I do know how…but I don't know why. Do you mind if I get Carlisle to check you out?" he asked. "I think he should know, because pregnant or not, this isn't normal, Bella. I love you so much, I hurts me to see you unhappy." I nodded, trying to close my eyes, my stomach muscles were sore and my throat burned. I bet I smelled pretty bad too, but Edward still held me.

"Okay." I croaked. "I guess you should get Carlisle." I was starting to feel a little better, so I sat up, resting my forehead on my knees. Edward returned a minute later with Carlisle in tow.

"Bella, can you look a me?" he asked, I lifted my head reluctantly, letting him look in my throat and probe my lymph nodes.

"Bella? I'm going to contact some people who might know more abut this, is that okay?" he asked, I nodded sleepily. I have to say that you do show all of the right signs, but I just don't know how it could be possible." He pondered this for a moment, Edward looked at him and nodded. "Drink some water, vomiting tends to dehydrate people." He said, and then left the room. Edward handed me another glass of water, which I drank graciously rinsing out my mouth.

"Bella, as much as I wish I didn't have to tell you this, the rest of the house heard you…we're going to have to explain to them." He told me, kneeling beside me. I groaned at this, putting my forehead back onto my knees.


	7. Rosalie

A while later, when I was feeling better, Edward suggested getting everybody around the dining room table, but thinking that would make it out to be a bigger deal than it was, I suggested telling them separately, in hope of making it more casual.

"Alice already knows, so I think we should tell Jasper, because if she hasn't already told him, I bet he knows she's keeping something from him." Edward put his arm out, motioning to the stairs. I nodded and started towards Jasper and Alice's room.

I knocked softly, "Alice? Jasper?" The door suddenly opened and Alice and Jasper appeared.

"You're here just in time. I was just about to crack, and that doesn't happen very often." Alice said. Jasper had obviously known something was up because he could feel how nervous I was. Alice ushered us into the room, it was a bit bigger than mine and Edwards, the windows overlooking the beautiful landscape with a balcony. Instead of the rows upon rows of CD's in our room, this one was occupied with two wardrobes and a huge walk in closet, which I assumed was mostly Alice's, and three large bookcases, packed to the brim with novels and magazines. Alice led Edward and I to a sitting area complete with a coffee table in the center. Jasper took a seat in a single chair as did Alice and Edward and I took the loveseat…how ironic.

"Well, I…um-" I started to sweat, realizing that I hadn't yet figured out how I was going to say this.

"Are you pregnant, Bella?" Asked Jasper, I jerked my head up and stared at him.

"How---?" I started at the same time Edward said "Interesting"

"I've been around pregnant women before Bella, and for some reason they all have this odd…sense, or taste about them, I'm not quite sure what it is, but it's the same for every one of them."

"Oh." I said, "I guess I really am…then. I mean, you're sure?"

"Yes, Bella, there is no mistaking it." He replied. I looked over at Edward and found him staring at Jasper, talking in his mind.

"Please!" I nearly yelled. "Stop talking in your head, I can take whatever you're saying."

"I'm sorry Bella. Jasper and I were just discussing our thoughts as to how this happened, and we hadn't really come up with anything yet."

"Oh." Was all I said.

Esme was probably the easiest one to tell, she didn't ask questions or look at us funny, she just offered her congratulations and help if I needed it, since she was the only other Cullen who had been pregnant before. To be truthful, Rosalie was the one who I really dreaded telling. Not because I was afraid she would be mad, it was because I was afraid I might hurt her somehow. She had wanted a baby in her past life and never got it, but now I got my vampire and would be one in the future, and I would (hopefully, if all went well.) get my baby too. Although it's weird thinking that, when a little while ago, I would have hoped against it.

We found Rosalie in the outside in the garage, working on her car some more, Emmett by her side. They obviously knew something was up, because Emmett said something to Rosalie and she immediately zoomed out from under the car, her blonde hair miraculously still shampoo-commercial-perfect, despite the grease coating her hands, which she wiped on a rag by her side.

"So, what's going on?" She said, confirming my suspicions.

"Oh, um, have you heard anything?" I said stupidly.

"Not really." Responded Emmett, looking at me strangely. I must look nervous.

"Bella?" Encouraged Edward, running a hand through his gorgeous bronze hair. Was this a nervous habit of his that I hadn't picked up on before?

"Oh, um. Well, we think that…" I seemed to be stuttering a heck of a lot today. "I might be _pregnant_." I said that last word so quickly and softly, that if they hadn't been superhuman, they wouldn't have had a chance of hearing it. Rosalie just gave us a blank stare, while Emmett looked directly at Edward. What was it with guys not being able to talk about this out loud?

"Okay, what's _really _going on." Said Rosalie, who now turned her gaze to Edward. I looked up at him, and he shook his head at her.

"Rose, we're completely serious."

"Edward, hate to burst your bubble, but it's impossible for you too get someone _pregnant._" Edwards face dropped for a second, but he covered it well.

"Rose," he said seriously. "I know this, but I also know that Bella has been entirely faithful and she has been declared pregnant by more than once source, Jasper being one of them.

"Well there's something wrong here, because vampires can't get pregnant, it's impossible." She said, looking at Emmett. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than us.

"Well, it happened, and were doing the best we can with this Rose, please be considerate, we didn't expect or ask for this. We think it has something to do with Bella being human"

"Rosalie, I don't want this, and I'm not ready for this. Please, I didn't want this to happen." I said, because I could see that Rosalie as just about to loose it, Edward even stepped in front of me, just in case.

"Great, just great, the person who _doesn't_ want this to happen, gets pregnant by a freaking miracle, and the one who wants it more than anything in the entire _world_, is left In the dust, again!" her voice was so full of emotion, that I bet if she could, she would be crying. I felt so bad now, that I started crying, Rosalie was gone in the blink of an eye. Emmett came over and gave me a quick hug (which was barely allowed by Edward at this moment), and offered his congratulations and an apologetic look for Rosalie's departure.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know you had to tell her sometime. But you know her past, I…I'm sorry. She'll be okay, I'm sure of it. I know this must be hard on you too." He said, just nodded, tears continuing to stream down my face.

"I know, I was just hoping that she was starting to like me…now I ruined it." I gushed. "You should go after her." I suggested, sensing that he was uncomfortable being around the gushing, pregnant girl.

"Yea, I should. I'll try and talk some sense into her." He started to leave, then turned around. "It'll be okay Bella." He added, and then he was gone. Edward kissed the top of my head, them put an arm around me and let me back into the house.


	8. Entity

Rosalie and Emmett still hadn't returned the next day. Everybody kept telling me that she would come around and not to worry about it, but I couldn't help but worry. I wasn't mad at her, not in the least, I completely understood how she felt. It really wasn't fair that I had- and didn't want- what she had always wished for. I somehow felt like I was betraying her trust in a way. She had jus started to warm up to me, telling me her past and ever confiding in me once and a while, finally like a sister. Now that was just a thing in the past, I suppose.

Even though it had only been a day since I had told everybody, they were already starting to treat me differently. I guess its one thing to be living with a coven of vampires while you're still human, but its entirely another thing to be pregnant human and living with a coven of vampires. Carlisle and Esme weren't much different, and Alice was, if anything, cautious. Normally, she's bouncing all over, talking to me and taking me places, but today she was very cautious, less energized and more apt to sit and talk. But that wasn't even weirdest thing, the main difference was Jasper. Ever since I had told him, he had been staying away from me. All day, I had seen nothing but glimpses of him. Was he mad that I had driven Rosalie away, and Emmett with her? I asked Edward about it, but he was very resigned about it, telling me only not to worry about it. When I pressed him for more information, he abruptly changes the subject, which did bother me a bit, but I suppose the whole "not keeping secrets form each other" didn't apply here, because it wasn't his secret to tell.

Two months later, Rosalie and Emmett still hadn't returned, Emmett had contacted the house a few times, telling us not to worry, they were staying somewhere down south. I talked to Emmett a few times, he said that he felt really bad not being there for me, but I assured him that Rosalie needed him more, I had plenty of help. He also explained that He and Rosalie would come back in a few months, but he didn't think it wise for her to be living with me right now, watching me go through with my pregnancy. And I understood this completely, although I felt like I should be the one to go somewhere else, but whenever I mentioned that, he said he wouldn't hear of it. There was nothing I could do now, I had done my damage, but all I could hope for, is that when she came back, I would do everything in my power to have her forgive me.

I walked downstairs and sat down in the couch in the living room with my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights, although I had read through it multiple times, I needed something familiar and comforting right now. My stomach churned, as I sat down, but it was bearable, morning sickness was most definitely not a happy thing. I don't think that had eaten a descent breakfast for a while now. Even thought felt hungry, the moment I smelled food I would get nauseous. The only thing that really calmed me down was reading, so that was my new morning ritual instead of breakfast.

Alice walked in the room just as I was about to open the book.

"Good morning Bella." She said by my side in a second.

"Good morning." I replied and she started to grin, lips spreading until she was smiling brightly, and then she was gone. That was strange, I thought, but before I could think anything else, she was back with Edward in tow.

"See!" she said to him. And then he started smiling too, which made me smile, because seeing him smile like this was one of the happiest things I had even seen, even though I had no idea what was going on. Edward walked over and kissed me on the lips, pulling me up until I was standing. I looked around and realized that Alice had left the room.

"Edward, what are you-" I started but he cut me off with a soft kiss and began to pull me through the house. He towed me up the stairs and through the bedroom until we were in our bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked once more.

"Bella look." He said as he positioned me in front of the mirror. He pulled up my t-shirt and put his cold hand on my tummy, kissing me once more, then laughing happily, like he couldn't contain himself. "You're showing Bella."

"Wha-?" I said as I pulled my shirt up more and turned to my side, looking in the mirror. Sure enough, my tummy was a little bit rounder right above the brim of my pants, stretching my pants just a little bit. I ran my hand over it, not believing that this was happening, because it really was now. Then was a life inside me, a life that Edward and I had created. I looked up at the glorious father of my child and kissed him, my eyes suddenly tingling. I single tear fell down my face as I smiled. Edward kissed me once on the lips, then bent down and kissed my tummy.

"I'll be right back." He said as he disappeared, returning with a camera.

"Oh no." I said

"Oh yes." He replied. I sighed, realizing that I was not going to win and let him snap a picture of my belly. He then put an arm around my waist and turned towards the mirror. "Smile!" He said and snapped a picture of the two of us I the reflection of the mirror. He then moved behind me and wrapped his hands around my belly, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

I headed downstairs with Edward and saw a bunch of bags by the door- the Cullens' camping props. They don't actually use or need camping gear, because they hunt more than anything else, but people might talk if they saw the family head out to go camping without any gear, so they have camping props. I turned to Edward, and he seemed to read my mind, even though I know he couldn't.

"They family is going hunting but I'm going to stay with you and go when they come back. I'm not ever going to leave you alone, Bella." He said, and I just nodded.

"Bella!" Carlisle said as he walked in the door, grabbing more bags to load into the car. "I assume Edward told you that we are going hunting?" I nodded again.

"Well, before we go, I just wanted to let you know, that if you feel uncomfortable in any ways or any changes occur in your pregnancy then you should not hesitate to call me." He told me, and he handed me a cell phone as he picked up a few rather large duffel bag.

"Okay, thank you Carlisle, I will." I said, and as it turns out, I had to use that phone the very next day.

**Quick note from author! I'm sorry that the chapters are rather short, but I'm trying to update as often as I can with school and all. But I always update as soon as I have enough for a chapter. Thanks for all the comments! I love to hear what you think. **

**I also apologize for any spelling errors! I know there are a few since I write at night right up until I'm too tired to do anything else, so I normally don't re-read (I'm lazy argh, I'm working on it though) but I'll try to in the future! Also, I don't know if it would be eaisier to read if I double spaced? Does that work??**


	9. Sand

I reached into the fridge and grabbed the milk and a piece of cheese. I then poured the milk on my cheerios and returned it to the fridge.

"Cheese?" Edward asked.

"I'm pregnant, remember? I'm allowed to eat strange things, and cheerios and milk with cheese sounds perfectly fine to me." I told him simply.

"I suppose, but even though I haven't eaten anything in over one hundred years, it still seems odd. This is your first real breakfast in quite some time, don't you think you should take it easy?" he asked again. I shoved the rest of the cheese in my mouth and pointed to my slightly rounded belly and he just sighed, repressing a smile. He was probably right- again- I would most likely end up seeing the cheerios and cheese again, but right now, it seemed like a good idea, and so I ate.

"Lets go out." I said when I had rinsed out my cereal bowl and put it by the sink.

"Out? Where to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I hadn't gone anywhere in quite a while because I was afraid that somebody I knew might see me, but today I felt more at ease, not caring whether anybody saw me. I thought for a moment about the answer to his question.

"How about the beach?" I said, just the though of it made me smile. I hadn't been to the beach in such a long time, since I had stopped going to visit Jacob actually. Today I felt unusually brave, so that's why fifteen minutes later, I was in the car with Edward on the way to the beach. There was a stretch of beach that was still in the Cullens' territory, it wasn't very big, but it would do. All I needed was the water, and the smell of the wind as it tousled my hair. Yes, that was what I needed, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I needed it badly.

"I like this new extra cautious 'I-have-a-pregnant-wife' Edward, he drives much more reasonably." I noted as I realized that he was going a whole two or three miles under the speed limit.

"Enjoy it." He laughed.

"I am." I said while staring at the trees out the window. "Edward?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"How did this happen?" I asked. "I mean, at first I wasn't sure about anything, but now I want this baby more than anything. But, I mean, this is a miracle, right?"

"More than a miracle." He assured me. "But I have had some thoughts about it, so has Carlisle." He looked as me and I gestured for him to go on, placing my hand on my belly, loving the way it felt. "Well, we have always known that it wasn't possible for vampires to have children, but that was with other vampires. I don't think that anybody has ever tried with a human. I guess that were making history here. Maybe vampires who want children will start trying with humans now." He chuckled.

"Maybe." I whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

We arrived at the beach a few minutes later, I slipped off my shoes and socks and set them in the car.

"Is it okay if I use your jacket?" I asked, holding up a tan jacket of his I found in the back seat. "I forgot to bring one."

"Of course, I won't be needing it." He said, taking my hand after I had slipped on the jacket over my t-shirt, which was surprisingly stretched a bit at the belly, even though I didn't think that I was showing all that much yet. This was going to take some getting used to.

We walked for a bit along the waters edge, I rolled up my pants a bit so I could walk through the gentle surf.

"Everything feels so…right, all of the sudden." I commented, pulling myself closer to him. "Maybe we'll end up being something close to a real family." I said looking out over the morning sun.

"What do you mean? Were not normal now?" he joked. I giggled like a little schoolgirl, punching him lightly in the arm, even though he probably couldn't feel it. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms, holding my tightly in his grip. "Such violence!" he laughed, kissing me in the mouth. "You know what the punishment for that is…" he said, planting little kisses on my forehead, then on my eyelids, moving down my face, taking me breath away with each one.

"No, I think you should show me though." I whispered when I found my breath. He sat me down in the sparkling sand, never taking his marble lips away from my face. When he found my lips, I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him closer, sweetly kissing him, not even caring that my hair was probably coated with sand by now. After a few minutes of this I began to get really hot.

"Hold on a minute." I said, sitting up to remove my jacket. All of the sudden I felt a burning sensation in my stomach. Ugh, my breakfast wasn't settling very well, Edward was right of course, but I was fairly sure that it was bearable.

"Are you okay?" Asked Edward, noticing that I had stopped suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think you were right about breakfast though, no more cheerios and cheese for me." Is said, holding me stomach, which began to burn a bit more.

"I think we should head back, just in case." He suggested, and I agreed, because the burning sensation began to grow a bit stronger. Edward held out a hand to help me up and I took it, but just as I was about to stand, the burning intensified and I gasped, letting out a small little cry as I lost my grasp of his hand. Luckily he caught me, slowly lowering me onto the sand.

"Bella!" he said as I let our a few more cries. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"My stomach." I gasped. "It's burning. Oh!" I screamed. Reaching into my pocket, I found the cell phone Carlisle gave to me and dropped it on the ground, not able to grasp it because of the pain. Edward quickly understood and snatched up the phone dialing Carlisle's number so quickly that his hands were a blur. When he spoke into the phone, he sounded panicked, I couldn't really understand what he was saying because the pain was louder than his voice, but I did understand that we're going to meet Carlisle at the hospital. Edward had scooped my up as was running as fast as he dared. I was screaming loudly now.

"My baby!" I suddenly cried, clenching onto Edwards arms, the burning in my belly intensifying with every second. This wasn't a normal burning, that I knew, it felt like the entire inside of my stomach was literally burning.

"Bella!" screamed a familiar husky voice a short ways away.

**Again, short note from the author. Thank you so much for the comments! I love when you comment, its good to know that people are actually reading this, because sometimes its hard to keep on one story, but I'm getting more into this one. Please comment and let me know how I'm doing, It helps me write faster. Let me know what you think! **

**-Me******


	10. Hospital

"What did you do?" Jacob demanded, by my side in a second.

"Please, wolf, now is not the time, I didn't do anything to her." Edward said, his voice full of emotion for me as he ran. I heard Jacob start to say something, but then all the lights went out.

I woke up to a symphony of beeping noises. I moved my hand and felt an IV needle attached to it. _No, not again,_ I thought. I was in a hospital, but why? I racked my brain for any inkling of what led me to be here. It was hard, like trying to remember a dream but finally it all came back to me. Edward, the beach, the burning- I winced-, and then…Jacob? No, I must be imagining that, I hadn't seen Jacob in such a long time, he obviously didn't care about me anymore, and I had accepted that. Yes, I was hurt, but I had other things to worry about now. Suddenly, I felt an icy cold hand on my arm.

"Bella?" It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle. Where's-" I started, wanting to say, "Where's Edward?" because I couldn't see him, but he cut me off.

"Don't worry, Edward is here, Alice told me when you would wake up and I wanted to talk to you in private. Believe me, it was a struggle getting him away from you, but he had to go and talk to your dad, he'll be back in a moment." He responded. I realized that I didn't have much energy, so I just nodded, curious of what he wanted to talk to me in private about. "Can you tell me what you remember of before you got to the hospital?" He asked, tapping on tube or something in his hand, then scribbling something onto a clipboard.

"The beach. I asked Edward to take me to the beach. We were there for a while when my stomach started to burn." I gasped then, panic filling my voice. "The baby. Is the baby all right? What happened?" And then I couldn't help it, I was so scared that hot tears started to stream down my face. Moving my hand to my belly, I relaxed as I realized that it felt the same way it had before.

"I believe that the baby is fine, Bella. But I do have something very serious to talk to you about." He stopped, gauging my reaction. "Can you remember feeling that burning sensation every before?" he asked, sitting delicately on the bed, something that probably would have made any other patient ecstatic. I thought hard about his question, though it didn't take long before I had the answer.

"James." I whispered. "When James…" I gasped with realization. The only other time I had ever felt that burning was when I was being turned into a vampire. Reaching over, I gently stroked my crescent shaped scar, the only thing that remained from that horrible day. Was I turning into a vampire?

"Yes, you probably felt something similar when James bit you, but I think that this is different. I do not believe that you are turning into a vampire, but I do believe that your child might be like us, or at least partly like us." He said, leaving me speechless. Of course the though had crossed my mind, the possibility of my child being a vampire, but I couldn't see how that would work. I couldn't give birth to a vampire, vampires don't age, how could it ever develop into a human form an embryo?

"But vampires don't age. How could it develop into a child?" I asked.

"Like I said, it could be part vampire. I believe that you may feel that burning sensation every once and a while as your baby develops, as it turns into something like us." I groaned at this. "I can administer morphine or anesthesia when this happens to take the pain away." He offered. The light coming from the small window seemed to get sucked back outside as the sun went behind a cloud.

"What will happen to the baby?" I asked in a rather watery voice, tears gathering at my eyes once more. The beeping beside me seemed to speed up.

"I really cannot tell you. As Edward told you, this has never happened before. I really don't now what to expect." He replied. "Edward is about done talking to your father, and I feel we must warn you that he knows of your pregnancy. I know that you had not intended on telling him like this, but you are showing a bit, and when we were transferring you to your bed he was here and it…it became apparent. I'm very sorry but he would also like to talk to you now. I can bring Edward first though." He offered. I closed my eyes and nodded, Edward was what I needed more than anything right now.

When I opened my eyes, Carlisle was gone and Edward was by my side, kissing my face all over, then my mouth, as if he hadn't seen me in a long time.

"Edward." I said, fresh tears flowing.

"Bella. My Bella." He said, his voice thick with emotion. He set his hand on my tummy, watching it rise and fall as I breathed, then placed his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around me. I reached up and gingerly set my hand on the back of his head, burrowing my fingers into his gorgeous hair. "You're okay." He said, assuring himself more than me. "Our baby's okay." I nodded.

"Carlisle talked to me though. About what the burning meant." I said. It was his turn to nod.

"Yes, Carlisle talked to me too." He said quietly.

"I think it's going to be okay though." I said. "For some reason, I'm not that worried, I just have this feeling that it's going to be okay." It was the truth. I don't know why, but for some reason, it felt okay. I just seemed like everything was fine, and I held onto that feeling because I had a hunch that I was going to need it.

"It will be, Bella. It will be okay." He said, lifting his head to kiss me. "But Charlie knows."

"Yes, Carlisle told me that as well, but I guess that serves me right for waiting so long to tell him. Was he very mad?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but you should talk to him for yourself." Edward said, and with that, my dad entered the room.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're okay." He said, then abruptly changing his tone. "You really need to get more iron in your diet, passing out like that is really dangerous, especially now that…well Edward and Carlisle told me about…um how you're …expecting." He said quietly, his cheeks turning red, but I noticed that his eyes seemed rather red and puffy as well.

"Oh dad, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, I was afraid that you'd be upset. Dad I know that I'm young, but I'm married, and I think that-" I was ready to argue my case, but he stopped me.

"Bella, you are my daughter, and I love you more than anything, just like I will love my grandchild. I do think that you are rushing things a bit, but I also know that sometimes these things can't be helped. You are responsible Bella, sometimes even more so than myself. As your father, I am telling you that I know you will be a wonderful mother. And you," he said, gesturing towards Edward, who was watching me intently, "I know that you know I didn't trust you after what happened, but I've watched you around my Bella, and I must admit that you love her a great deal. I also know that you will make a great father. Please promise to take good care of them." Said Charlie, through- to my great amazement- tears.

"I promise, I will." Said Edward, looking like he would be crying as well if he could.

"Oh, dad." I said while the tears came streaming down. No screaming or yelling, or talks about how disappointed he was in me. He thought I would make a great mom, and that Edward would be a great dad! I loved my dad so much that I was overwhelmed with happiness. He walked over to the bed and hugged me gently. We then spent the next few minutes catching up on the past few months until he said he had to go back to work now that I was alright. He left with another hug and my promise to visit more often and to call him at least every two weeks.

"Bella?" said Edward. His tone had changed, as if he had just remembered something that he wished he hadn't. "There's actually someone else here to see you. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, I tried to stop him from coming, but you were my priority and I didn't have time to stop him."

"Edward, just tell me who it is." I said, wanting him to stop stalling. But before he could utter a word the door to my room opened revealing what was no longer a figment of my imagination. Jacob was here.

"Jacob?" I asked, still unsure of what I was seeing.

"Um, hi Bella." He said quietly, as though he suddenly didn't want to be here. He ran his fingers nervously through his hair, which was long again, a little bit past his shoulders. He had a t-shirt on as well as his signature cut-off jeans.

"Please hurry and say what you want to say, she needs some rest." Said Edward sharply, taking a seat in the hard, black plastic chair beside my bed, and placing his hand on top of mine, probably doing his best to make Jacob feel unwelcome, This seemed to remind Jacob of how things were before and he seemed to find his strength, completely ignoring Edward.

"So, um…are you okay?" Asked Jacob, taking a few steps towards me, his tall form less than five feet from me.

"I'm alright now," I said, my voice cracking a bit, "and Carlisle thinks the baby will be fine." I said putting my hand on my belly once more. It only took half a second to realize that I had the wrong thing because Jacobs jaw seemed to drop to his knees as his eyes became as wide as dinner plates. I heard a quiet laugh come from Edward.

"I hadn't quite told him yet, my love." He said quietly. _Oh crap._ Did I really just say that? Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Your…_what_?" said Jacob, taking a step back. What a great reunion this was, I hadn't seen him in so long, and now I finally get a chance to talk to him and I blow it.

"I'm so sorry…Jacob, I though Edward had told you already, I didn't mean to tell you like this." I gushed. His face seemed to lighten for a second.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'who is it'?" I said, crinkling my eyebrows.

"Who is the father then." He said simply, but Edward was too quick for me.

"I am, of course." He replied, smiling, or possibly smirking at Jacob, I couldn't tell from the bed.

"That's impossible." Said Jacob.

"Oh, believe me, its possible." Said Edward insinuatingly.

"_Edward!"_ I hissed, feeling a blush instantly fill my cheeks. Jacob just snorted.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"Jacob, it is Edwards. We're not exactly sure how it happened, but it did." I said, gazing at Edward, then at Jacob.

"Bella, your nineteen! What did your dad say? Does he even know?" He stressed.

"Yes, Charlie knows, he was actually very supportive, and I would appreciate it if you were to. If you're going to be rude you can just leave now." I said sternly, feeling the tingle incoming tears, but I tried to hold them back. This was most definitely not going the way I wanted it to. Jacob seemed to realize this.

"I'm sorry, it's just…hard. I can't see you…pregnant." He said "pregnant" as if it was a dirty word.

"Yea, well it hasn't been exactly peachy keen for me either, especially after today." I told him, turning my head away so he couldn't see the tear trickle down my cheek. It was then that Edward spoke up.

"Leave, please." He told Jacob. "Every time she sees you she ends up hurt. I would appreciate it if you would let my pregnant wife be." This seemed to hit home, Jacob became silent, and I slowly turned back towards him.

"Congratulations Bella." He forced, "Good luck with the kid." He said, slowly turning away.

"Thank you." I told him quietly, he was about to walk out the door, when I suddenly had incoming of flashbacks; us together talking while he worked on our bikes, walking on the beach, sitting around the fire while Billy told stories of his ancestors. I suddenly felt a rush of guilt fill me. He had a right to be mad at me, he had done so much, and I had left him.

"Wait." I said, he turned around, his face fallen, looking like he was going to cry as well. "Do you think, maybe…I mean we can still talk sometimes or…I don't know." I was suddenly embarrassed. "Never mind." I mumbled inaudibly.

"Maybe." He said, and walked out of the room.

**Yay! I think this is one of my longer chapters. Please comment!!! Any suggestions of questions I'd be happy to answer! La-de-da. Anyways, hope you like it! Let me know what ya think! This is probably my last post for the next week or two, but I'll try to post faster if I get lots of comments- I swear, my teachers are secretly against me writing this with all the homework they give me! Anywho, Happy Writing!**

**  
Oh, and I apologize for any spelling errors etc., etc…**


	11. Surprise

"Let me up _now_, I can walk perfectly fine on my own!" I demanded. For some horribly twisted reason, the hospital staff would not let me out of the hospital unless I was seated in a wheelchair, even though I have two perfectly functioning legs. Carlisle even sided with the nurses in having Edward wheel me out.

"You heard what they said, Bella. It's just procedure." Replied Edward soothingly.

"I can walk perfectly well on my own." I grumbled again, Edward just sighed and continued to wheel me through the yellow hallways lined with rubbery plastic ferns, and then through the double doors to the parking lot.

"At least let me get into the car on my own." I pleaded when we had reached the car and he bent over to lift me in.

"Are you sure?" he asked, teasingly.

"Edward, please." I said rolling my eyes. I had almost made it when I fell back slightly and sent the wheelchair rolling backwards across the parking lot. "Oh!" I exclaimed, as Edward caught me.

"You were saying?" he said as he lifted me up and set me in the car. I just grunted in response and he left to return the wheelchair. I was immersed in thought, staring out the window when he returned. He began to drive without a word, but about halfway to the house it seemed he couldn't take it anymore. "Bella, you must tell me what you are thinking." He pleaded. I slowly lifted my head off of the window where it was resting and turned to look at him.

"Edward, what's going to happen?" I asked.

"With the baby?" he clarified.

"Well, yes. But what if I can't give birth to it? Can humans give birth to vampires, or even half vampires? We're breaking all of the rules with this" I said, scrunching my eyebrows together. He pulled off onto the shoulder of the road, cutting the engine.

"Come here." He said, turning to me, holding out his arms. I settled myself against his chest and his strong arms wrapped around me. "I will not let anything happen to you." He whispered into my hair. "But you have to promise to tell me everything. You like to act strong a lot of the time, but now it's more important then ever that you tell me if something hurts, or doesn't feel right." I nodded to this, understanding what he meant. I wasn't about to get defensive, I could tell by his voice that he was genuinely worried and I didn't like it one bit. "Charlie was right you know. You will be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you. You will be an amazing father. The first vampire father in history no doubt." I smiled up at him and he grinned back.

"We're making history, you and I." he said, kissing me on the lips. He put his hand over mine and set it on my belly.

"Can you hear it?" I asked. "The heart beat, I mean."

"Loud and clear. It's the most amazing thing I have ever heard." He said softly, drumming the beats on my arm with his fingers.

"I don't know if I'm ready." I said. "It hasn't really hit me yet that we're going to have a child. The child that you and I created. But being…well, mixed...what if it doesn't form right?" I wondered. He seemed to think for a minute, which unnerved me.

"Bella, you haven't had an ultrasound yet, mainly because we can't have other doctors interfering with things, but would you like it if I talked to Carlisle about getting you in to get one?" he asked. I though about it for a minute.

"Yes, I think that would make me feel better, to see it all in one piece."

"Bella, you are going to split the seams of your shirt if you try to wear it for one more day." Said Alice, walking into the kitchen as I scrambled an egg for my lunch. It had been two months since the visit to the hospital, and I had been doing fairly well. Occasionally I would feel some burning, but now that I was expecting it, a little Tylenol and some rest usually made it bearable. Thinking back to Alice's question, I looked down at my shirt. Yes, I suppose it was a bit tight, there were stretch lines, but it still covered me well enough. Either way, I refused to step foot in one of those awful maternity stores.

"They still cover me and either way, I'm not going to go to a maternity store…" I said, dumping the cooked egg onto a plate with some toast. I was about to say something else, but when I looked up she was gone. "Alice?" I asked. It was then that I noticed a small mountain of shopping bags had appeared in the corner of the room. "What are _those_?" I asked.

"Well, I knew that you would say that you didn't want to go anywhere, so instead of you going to the mall, I brought the mall to you!" She squealed.

"Oh, Alice." Was all I could say.

"Well…what do you think?" she asked, cocking her head.

"I really don't know if I'm up to trying all of this on right now." I told her, taking a bite of egg.

"That's fine. Just take what you want. And please, Bella, do us all a favor and skip the feeling bad about us spending money on you. We have a heck of a lot of it and you're part of the family now, what's ours is yours." She said. I just sighed and nodded, knowing that complaining would make absolutely no difference.

I got up and headed towards the fridge and grabbed the milk and poured myself a glass.

"Bella." Said a voice behind me, startling me so badly that I sloshed milk onto my shirt.

"Aw, shoot." I said looking down at the stain covering the length of the shirt, then pooling on my rounded belly. Edward walked around and handed me a wet towel that I used to begin mopping up my shirt. My elastic began to slip out of my hair so I gave it one more twist before handing back the towel. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry that I startled you." Said Edward.

"Oh, please," I retorted, "You and Alice probably planned that so I'd have no choice but to choose one of her new shirts."

"New shirts?" he asked. Either he was a very good liar or he really had no idea what I was talking about- oops.

"We all know she needs them, she's busting the seams of all her other ones." Chimed Alice.

"Alice!" I said, eyes wide.

"Well its true, and its not a bad thing for a pregnant woman's belly to be growing, I'd be worried if it wasn't." She said, absently rummaging through various shopping bags, tugging things out and then shoving them back in. I sighed, giving in.

"Alright, what have you got?" I said, dreading what was to come. I could see the grin spread across her face, even though she was trying to act nonchalant. Before I could so much as blink, there were shirts strewn across the floor, a few hanging off the kitchen chairs, obviously for me to try on. "Wow." I said.

"How about these?" she asked, gesturing towards three or four shirts with one hand. They were all quite obviously meant for pregnant people, not just oversized t-shirts like I had been wearing. Most of them had the baby doll style, something I would never have worn before, but I had given my word that I would try them, so I grabbed a few and headed out of the room, Edward chuckling at my reluctance.

"Oh come on Bella, you're not going to show us?" Alice whined, grabbing my arm. I had intended on just trying them on in my room.

"Fine, I'll show you, come upstairs though." I said and we all headed up. Alice and Edward waited patiently in the room while I went into the bathroom to try on the clothes.

"I don't know." I said when I emerged, "Edward, do I look fat it this?" I giggled, turning sideways and pretending to scrutinize my stomach, which caused Alice to crack up.

"You look as lovely as can be." He chuckled.

"Lies!" I giggled.

"Oh no, it's the truth, and I like that shirt, you should keep it." He said. I had on a dark blue empire waist scoop neck shirt. Looking in the mirror, I had to admit, that for a maternity shirt, it wasn't half bad.

"One down, three hundred million to go!" I said before digging up another shirt and heading back into the bathroom.

**Hope you liked it! Please comment, let me know what ya think. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I have had so much going on lately, I've barely been home at all! Anywho, Any suggestions, comments or concerns are welcome... blah blah blah. TTFN- tata for now:D**


End file.
